The invention relates to a cathode ray tube comprising an electron gun for generating a number of electron beams extending in one plane.
The invention also relates to an electron gun for a cathode ray tube.
Known cathode ray tubes comprise electron guns having a number of electrodes in which apertures are provided for passing electron beams. In operation, the electrodes generate electric fields which influence, for example accelerate, focus, converge or diverge, the electron beams. The aim is to improve the shape and the relative positions of the electron beams which are generated by the electron gun. For this purpose, the electric fields used to influence the electron beams, inter alia, the lens fields for focusing the electron beams, are becoming more and more complex and must meet ever increasing accuracy requirements. In general, the number of electrodes of an electron gun increases and the shape of the apertures in the electrodes becomes more complex according as the demands imposed on the electric fields in the electron gun are higher. The demands imposed upon the electric fields for HDTV (High Definition Television) and CMT (colour monitor tubes) are so high that satisfying them is very hard or involves high costs in a conventional electron gun construction.